


Do You Trust Me?

by Starlight_magic



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angry Anakin, Cages, Captivity, Concerned Anakin, Cruelty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Muteness, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Loss of Identity, M/M, Many Deaths, Muteness, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Original Character Death(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Phoenix - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Running Away, Sad, Self-Hatred, Shock Collars, Starvation, Trust Issues, basically slaves in cages, even though he hates himself, inhumane treatment, learned helplessness, like emotionally hurt, no chill obi wan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_magic/pseuds/Starlight_magic
Relationships: Obi wan Kenobi/OFC, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468527) by [I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning). 



I just wanted to write this fic, cuz it's been in my brain for a while now, but here are some things that everyone will need to know:

  * I get inspiration fleetingly, so I might not update regularly
  * Some of this fic will be very dark



Until I get another burst of inspiration, this is what Zalara looks like

Hair: Short brown

Eyes: violet

Skin tone: light pale

Species: Phoenix


	2. White noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked and you shall receive

Obi wan Kenobi POV

Obi wan strolled around the lot, pretending to be interested in the malnourished, and sad-looking trogutans, grateful for Anakin's decision against Ahsoka coming along on this particular mission.

_She would be beyond furious with the treatment of her people,_ he thought sullenly.

Obi wan turned a corner, hoping to find a discrete corner to comm Anakin, but was met with dazed, hopeless violet eyes. The eyes had the same bright, flaming intensity that every Phoenix had, but the female turned away quickly, breaking eye contact with him.

"Hey!" A rough male voice called out, " what the hell are you doing out of your cage, slave?"

Obi wan glanced down at the shivering girl and made a split-second decision.

"I asked to preview her," Obi wan lied to the approaching male.

"And as usual," the slave owner huffed as he roughly grabbed the thin girl's arm and hauled her up," bitch isn't on her feet."

"You must be new to the market," the owner switched dispositions," you don't have to ask to look at the merchandise."

The man continued to blab, but Obi wan drowned him out.

_She looks like she went to hell and back..._

_But she's a slave, what would Anakin think?_

_She's a Phoenix..._

"I want to buy her." Obi wan said impulsively.

"Really?" The man asked, confusion lining his face.

"Yes."

The slave owner shook his head in disbelief, then turned to the girl and whispered something in her ear. A threat, most likely, and he turned back to Obi wan, a smile on his face.

"Her price is 500,000 credits."

_Damn,_ Obi wan thought, _Qui gon made it look so much easier than it actually is._

Reluctantly, he dug out 500,000 credits and handed it to the man, whose hands were warm and sweaty.

The man shoved the girl at Obi wan, causing her to stumble into him, then handed him a small controller with four buttons: _command, release, punish,_ and _kill._

_I may hate my own species, but this is downright cruelty._

That's when Obi wan found a very pissed off Anakin staring at him.

"You're no better than any of them," Anakin growled, then stomped away.


End file.
